robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kragok
Kragok is a cyborg character from Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Originally appearing in the Knuckles the Echidna spin-off series, he was introduced as the leader of the Dark Legion and a would-be arch-enemy of Knuckles. History Early life Born the only son of Grandmaster Luger, Kragok is the twin brother of Lien-Da. The two were still young when their mother, Merin-Da, died of unknown causes after becoming ill when the Dark Legion arrived in Mobius Prime. Sometime later, Kragok and Lien-Da were outraged when their father fell in love with Mari-Su and re-married. After Mari-Su gave birth to Julie-Su, neither he nor Lien-Da spent any time with their half-sister, shunning or ignoring her in her toddler years. Having never accepted Mari-Su, the two conspired to remove her from the scene, culminating in her assassination by Lien-Da, who made it to appear to have been a tragic accident. By this point in time, Kragok and Lien-Da considered their grandfather, Moritori Rex, to be more of a father figure than Luger. As time went on and their ambitious grew, Kragok secretly discussed with his sister the assassination of their father. Although Kragok had no problem with the death of his step-mother, he had some hesitation when he and his sister discussed assassinating their biological father. Despite Moritori telling them he felt their time as Grandmasters was, quote, "long overdue", Kragok felt this opinion was largely based on Moritori's own ambitions, and that due to his lengthy time in Mobius Prime he had forgotten the Dark Legion's situation. However, both he and Lien-Da agreed to have Luger assassinated so that they could become the first joint-Grandmasters the Dark Legion had ever known. However, Kragok secretly had no plans to share the leadership, and thus provided Lien-Da with a sabotaged experimental weapon he created which he claimed was highly unstable and dangerous. Thus, when Lien-Da fired the shot to atomize Luger-which was meant to be mistaken for a Zoah attack, at worst-the weapon exploded, badly injuring her. During her lengthy time recovering in a body cast, Kragok took the opportunity to seize control of the Dark Legion, now that Luger had vanished without a trace and Lien-Da was temporarily absent. When Lien-Da finally awoke, he informed her that he was the Grandmaster, and that promoting her then would have caused "unnecessary confusion" and thus kept her in the rank of Kommissar and act as his second-in-command. Grandmaster of the Dark Legion With Luger out of the way, Kragok and Lien-Da activated Julie-Su's Memory Neutralizing Chip, erasing her memories of her parents and relation to them. They then forced Simon and Floren-Ca to accept custody of Julie-Su and act as if she were an orphan. Hoping to get rid of Simon, as his position as the aid of Moritori Rex made him feel unthreatened by Kragok, he had Simon attached to an infantry unit which lead numerous supply raids, though Simon managed to survive them all. Eventually, Kragok and Lien-Da's fear that Julie-Su would come to learn the truth of her past caused them to once again have Julie-Su's memory wiped while also taking her away from Floren-Ca and Simon. After this, Kragok and Lien-Da kept a close eye on Julie-Su at all times. Kragok became a father at some point, selecting a female Legionnaire known as Eli-Za for a wife and producing a son, Remington. Eli-Za however was fearful for her son's safety, knowing that his existence would mean Lien-Da would never become a Grandmaster. She used pirated Nocturnus technology to teleport herself and Remington out of the Twilight Cage, leading Kragok to believe that his wife and son perished in a freak accident. Remington, his heritage forgotten, would wind up in Echidnaopolis and become a Constable in the Echidna Security Team, while both father and son remained none the wiser as to the other's whereabouts. After a number of years spent preparing for the Dark Legion's next escape from the Twilight Zone, Kragok emerged with his forces to retake Angel Island when Dr. Robotnik's Ultimate Annihilator broke down the barriers between Mobius Prime and numerous pocket zones. After the Dark Legion captured Knuckles and the Chaotix, Kragok attempted to learn the location of the Chaos Emerald by peacefully talking with Knuckles. However, when the Guardian failed to provide any information, he ordered his troops to beat him. Unaware that Knuckles managed to escape, he and the Dark Legion were caught off guard when the Chaotix were freed and sent one of the Dark Legion's tanks into the middle of their ranks. Ordering the legion to give chase, he had the tanks shoot several volleys into the forest with the intention of burning Knuckles and the Chaotix along with it. Believing Knuckles and the Chaotix to have perished in the fire, he led the Dark Legion to an ancient structure that had been there for generations. Once there, he had the legion assemble in the Great Hall, where he began his speech about reclaiming their birthright. His speech was interrupted by Knuckles, who managed to sneak into the proceedings with the Chaotix disguised as legionnaires. After facing Knuckles in close combat, the situation turned in Knuckles' favor when Locke used his Chaos-based powers to disable the Dark Legion's weapons and cause the base's systems to begin overloading. Kragok managed to flee the scene while the rest of the Dark Legion evacuated. Relieved of command Despite this set back, Kragok remained determined, ordering that a statue of the great Dimitri be erected to inspire his men while they set up camp in the Sandopolis desert. The last thing Kragok anticipated was the return of Dimitri himself still in the form of Enerjak. Surrendering control of the Legion to his ancestor, Kragok followed Enerjak faithfully. After inspecting the Dark Legion troops to ensure they were prepared for the upcoming invasion of Echidnaopolis, Kragok spoke privately with Enerjak, who informed him he was setting out to deal with any major opposition. While Enerjak dealt with the Fire Ants and Knuckles, Kragok interviewed Julie-Su, who was returned to the legion by Enerjak. Due to Julie-Su's status as an outstanding and loyal soldier, Kragok believed her when she explained she was only using Knuckles to relocate the legion so she could return to its ranks. Before dismissing her however, Kragok warned her if he found out she was lying, a lot more than her "honour" would be at stake. Later when the captured Chaotix nearly escaped, Julie-Su managed to render them unconscious, at which point Kragok ordered her to finish them off. However, he was soon distracted when he was presented with the captured Archimedes and Deo Volente, whom he proceeded to place in a box and have buried beneath the sands of the desert. Following this, Kragok had the Dark Legion prepare for the invasion of Echidnaopolis. As soon as Enerjak returned from atomizing Knuckles, Kragok informed Enerjak of his battle strategy. Rather than follow Kragok's plan to invade the city at night, Enerjak provided a golden archway which provided direct access to Echidnaopolis from the desert. Kragok inquired about the fate of Knuckles before the Dark Legion set out to invade the city. As their forces entered Echidnaopolis, Kragok ordered the Dark Legion to attack hard and fast and take no prisoners. Shortly afterwards, Enerjak was teleported away by Mammoth Mogul, at which point Kragok attempted to quickly reorganize the Dark Legion forces. However, before he could provide his orders, Julie-Su crashed the hover saucer he was on, delivering him straight into the hands of Echidna Security Team officers. Imprisonment and death Kragok was incarcerated in Echidnaopolis, and remained in prison for some time until Knuckles came to him seeking answers about Tobor's return and his being impersonated by Moritori Rex. Kragok hinted at a long-running and intricate Legion plot before attacking Knuckles, both of them then being drawn through a portal into the Twilight Zone. Fighting briefly, they then escaped through another portal, but Tobor intervened and pulled Kragok into it with him, imprisoning them both. Later, when the Dark Legion fired the Quantum Beam for the second time, Tobor was released and became determined to stop the weapon despite not knowing its effects. Kragok attempted to stop him, but the Guardian responded by grabbing his enemy and ramming them both into the weapon, ending their lives and destroying the Quantum Beam. Personality Kragok was violent, brutal, and patriotic to a fault. He enjoyed nothing more than crushing his enemies, unless it was faithfully serving the Dark Legion cause. Arrogant and overconfident, he only showed fear in the presence of Dimitri, when threatened with imprisonment in the Twilight Zone, or when death was imminent. Unlike his more reserved father, he was fully supportive of all out conflict against the other Echidnas, and felt confident in the Legion's "destiny" of world domination. Like his sister, Kragok felt that Moritori Rex, their grandfather, was more of a father to them than Luger. For this reason, combined with their fervent ambitions, the two agreed to have Luger assassinated in order to become joint Grandmasters. Secretly however, Kragok had no intention of sharing power with his sister, and thus provided her with an experimental weapon he knew was highly unstable. Thus, after Lien-Da killed their father, the weapon blew up and severely injured her, allowing Kragok to seize power for himself while she healed. Abilities and implants A decent tactician and ruthless military commander, Kragok was an domineering presence on the battlefield. His leadership was unquestioned by the majority of the Legion, only a few were suspicious of the takeover. The creation of experimental weapons showcased his more technical skills and engineering capabilities. Despite Knuckles being dominant in most of their physical encounters, Kragok was more than able to fight him, and was strong enough to actually stun the guardian with a punch. The most notable part of Kragok's person is the canister-like left arm, in place of the hand is a metal globe with three "fingers" placed equally apart from one another. Though this limb had limited dexterity compared to other implants, it featured a built-in weapon capable of unleashing a potent lightning bolt. His left eye was also replaced, covered by a metal plate with a red horizontal slit, shared by a number of other members of the Dark Legion. Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg Animals Category:Comic Book Cyborgs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie)